Kamen Rider Gaika
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Dante becomes the Oni Rider Gaika to combat the Man-Eating Makamou! with all his pals as the next Oni Riders, they are gonna help! NOTE: Gaika means "Victory Fire" in Japanese. so read and Review
1. Chapter 1:Becoming an Oni

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 1: Becoming an Oni Rider

It cuts To Dante playing a Taiko (Japanese Festival Drum) wearing Turtle Gi and a Black Belt while kneeling near a Guitar and a Trumpet "Wow! I never knew Dante can play a lot of instruments! But the Taiko Drum will do Ok with him learning the art of pure sound, to fight these beasts called "Makamou"?" said Jack "He will become the Oni Rider, Gaika." said Hibiki "Me, an Oni?" said Dante "Yes Dante- I mean Gaika." Said Jack "Here" Said Hibiki as he hands a Tuning fork-like object to Dante "My Henshin device is a Tuning Fork!" said Dante as he analyzed it "Go ahead, hit it against you finger or something hard." Said Zanki "And Dante hits the Henshin Onsa - Onkaku against a wall "Gaika." Said Dante as he is surrounded by Green Flames and he karate chops through them, he had Hibiki's body but had Sabaki's head colored Green and Silver "Whoa!" said Jack and Dante Takes out green versions of the Ongekibou Rekka (Ongekibou Emerald) and a Makumou arrived and Dante threw his Belt Buckle at it, making it grow into a Taiko Drum "Ongeki Da: Shakuretsu Shinku no Kata (Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style)!" He said as he does a Barrage of Drum Strikes that Fill the Makumou with Dark Energy and he does a final attack that kills the monster

Gaika's Rider Machines

Kagekyoruan (Shadow Fury) Make: HONDA Element

Kuroi Okami (Black Wolf) Make: Honda Valkyrie Rune

Forms of Gaika

No.1: Oni Form: It looks the same as Described, Finishers: Misc.

No.2: Safaia (Sapphire): Looks like Oni Form but Sapphire Blue colored, Finishers: Misc.

No. 3 (Final): Gaika Soukou (Gaika Armed): Has Armor like Hibiki Soukou's but Silver colored Finisher: Kishin Kakusei (Rider Slash)

Disc Animals

No. 1: Madder Hawk (Akanetaka)

No. 2: Orange Lion (Kiakashishi)

No.3: Light Blue Eagle (Asagiwashi)

No.4: Dark Grey Snake (Nibiirohebi)

No.5: Azure Wolf (Ruriōkami)

No.6: Celadon Frog (Seijigaeru)

No.7: Green Ape (Ryokuōzaru)

Weapons

No. 1: Ongekibou Emerarudo (Demon Attack Club-Emerald): a pair of Drumsticks

No. 2: Ongeki Kanabō Rettō: a Kanabō-like weapon

Finisher with Ongeki Kanabō Rettō: Ongeki O: Ichigeki Toto

Attacks

Kihōjutsu: Onibi (Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire): Gaika's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou.

Kitōjutsu: Onidume (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Gaika's most useful weapons.

Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan (鬼棒術・烈火弾, Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet): Gaika charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target.

Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken (鬼棒術・烈火剣, Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword): Gaika charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies

Takeshishiki Onike (猛士式鬼蹴, Violent Expression Demon Kick): Gaika's version of the traditional Rider Kick. Hibiki charges his foot with power and strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot

Ongekibou Finishers

Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata (音撃打・火炎連打の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style) While his Kaentsuzumi is attached to a large Makamou, Gaika beats it 30 times rapidly with his Rekka. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode.

Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata (音撃打・一気火勢の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style) Gaika beats the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over.

Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu no Kata (音撃打・豪華連舞の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Strong Flower Union Dance Style) Gaika beats the Kaentsuzumi with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other and so on.

Sapphire Form Finishers

Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata (音撃打・灼熱真紅の型, Sound Attack Stroke: the Scorching True Crimson Style) in his Safaia form, Gaika strikes the Makamou with his Rekka causing a flaming Oni symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Gaika to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with.

Gaika Soukou Finisher

Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei (音撃刃・鬼神覚醒, Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal) There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou


	2. Chapter 2:Finding the WSD's Identity

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 2: Finding the White Snow Demon's Identity

(This Debuts Kamen Rider Shiroki (White Demon) AKA Shirokaka, who's Tohki's and Todoroki's Student)

It cuts To Dante (Renamed "Gaika") riding Kuroi Okami and he finds a Giant Eagle/Hammerhead Shark Hybrid Makamou and he saw a White and Blue version of Zanki with Shuki's head with a Guitar similar to that of Zanki's and Todoroki's guitars "Ongeki Zan! Kyousetsu Zanshin!" he shouts as he does a Guitar solo that quickly freezes the Giant Makamou and the Giant Makamou then instantaneously shatters "Thank you Mr. Shiroki." Said Gaika "Anytime." He said as he vanished in a Blizzard of snow "Was that Shirokaka?" said Gaika as he drove back to Hibiki "So you found Tohki and Todoroki's Disciple And who knew you and him were friends and that Shiroki is a Kaka Tribesboy!" said Hibiki "Yes, he's Known as Shirokaka, his Siblings are Leokaka and his sisters Taokaka and Torakaka." Said Gaika "Yes his Brother and Sisters were being assigned different tutors, Tao and Leo were Assigned To learn under Danki's Tutelage, While Tora was assigned under Ibuki's Tutelage so you May see them Again and you may as well have your "You Time" with you Fellow Oni in the Human World, What do you guys do anyhow?" said Hibiki "Normal Teenager stuff like Hang out at the Mall, chat, grab some lunch, buy new stuff like Games, Clothes, Movies, Music ya know normal Teen stuff we often grab some smoothies and some snacks and go to the mall's Fountain to think, even go the Mall Skate Park to ride our skateboards, bikes, scooters, rollerblades on the Ramps or just have conversations and play some games at the mall arcade like Guitar Hero, Resident Evil, Terminator ya know any type of Videogame." Said Gaika "Ah, so you also need to protect the Human World as well while hanging out." Said Hibiki "Hai, Hibiki-Sensei." Said Gaika as he gets in Kagekyoruan (HONDA Element) and Drove off to Collect Shiroki who was Fighting a Humanoid Makamou "Ongeki Zan: Kyousetsu Zanshin (Sound Attack Slash: Snow Beheading Quake)!" shouted Shiroki as he does the same solo that freezes the Humanoid Makamou and does a final Strum that shatters it and Gaika clapped his hands "Outstanding Shirokaka-I mean Shiroki!" he said as Shiroki spoke "How do you know my former name?" and Gaika replied "It's me Dante! Your friend!" said Gaika "Dante? BUDDY!" Said Shiroki as he Bear hugs Dante "When did ya become an Oni Pal?" said Shiro with a Smile "Hibiki-Sensei's teachings made me An Oni Rider and please, call me Gaika!" said Dante as he smiles "Ok Dan-Oops! I mean Gaika!" said Shiroki and Hibiki said "At last Kuroki (Black Demon) your Big bro has reunited with his Friend! Let's hope he can find the others!" he said As Dante (Renamed Kuroki) smiles as the crystal balls showed a Black and Orange Ibuki using Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen while a Black and Green Eiki and a Blue and Green Eiki Bolth using Hissatsu Hitchu no Kata "Kamen Riders Toraki (Tiger Demon) Sameki (Shark Demon) and Takaki (Hawk Demon) are gonna need all the help they need! To fight Kageki (Shadow Demon)." Said Hibiki as they battled the demons

Next time: Finding the Tiger Demon, Shark Demon and Hawk Demon's identities!


	3. Chapter 3:Finding the Oni sibs ID's

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 3: Finding the Tiger, Shark and Hawk Demon's Identities

It cuts to Gaika and Shiroki riding their Bikes Kuroi Okami (Black Wolf: HONDA Valkyrie Rune) and Korikyouran (Ice Fury: Honda Shadow 750) to find Tora, Tao and Leo and they Manage to find them as Toraki, Sameki and Takaki fighting a Giant Porcupine-Lion Makamou "Ongeki Da! /Sha: Hissatsu Hitchu no Kata! /Shippu Issen!" they shout as they delivered their finishers and killed it "Hey sibs! I found Dante! But he's been renamed Gaika! Come here!" said Shiroki and the 3 runs towards the 2 "Dante! Long time no see! How did you Become an Oni?" they said "Hibiki Sensei taught me in Oni training, so I'm now known as Gaika, Kamen Rider Gaika." Said Gaika "Tao! Leo! Tora! How's it goin'?" let's head back to Hibiki-Sensei to tell him the good news!" said Dante as they went back to the training area where Hibiki is. "You found the others! Now you need to enter your Dorm rooms to rest for the next Mission!" said Hibiki as they enter their rooms for some sleep.

Elsewhere a Twin-Tailed yellow version of Tohki Dragging a Club in his hand is seen walking "The name "Tails Prower" is No more! There is only Kamen Rider Venki!" He said as he walked " I Swear upon the Prower Name I will avenge my Elder Sister Lily who was Killed at the hands of those accursed Makamou!" said Tails

Next Time: Finding the Air Demon (Venki)(Miles "Tails" Prower) and Venki vs. Hawk Makamou! Ongeki O: Ichigeki Toto!


	4. Chapter 4:Finding the Air Demon

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 4: Finding the Air Demon

It cuts to the 5 Oni in their Rider Machines, Gaika, Sameki, Toraki and Takaki and Kagekyoruan (Shadow Fury, Make: Honda Element) and Shiroki and Kuroki riding Korikyouran (Ice Fury, Make: HONDA Valkyrie Rune) and Mizukyouran (Water Fury, Make: HONDA CBR1000RR) to find Venki (Tails) and found him "Tails! You're Venki?" said Gaika "Ah! Dan-I mean Gaika! Hello fellow Oni!" said Tails "So you're Tohki's other Disciple?" said Toraki "Yes, like him I wield my Kanabō and use Ichigeki Toto to stun or kill Makamou my fellow Oni, My rider machine is Known as Sora-Kami (Sky God, Make: SUZUKI Hyabusa) which can move at incredible speeds. Oh if you get Mud on the Paint I'll use my Kanabō to slam you in the soil! Or I'll force you to push it to a carwash before the paint peels GOT IT!" He said "Yes Mr. Venki." They say In fear as a Hawk Makamou flew in as Tails flicked his Henshin Onsa-Onkaku and Mutters "Venki." And a Yellow Cyclone surrounds him and he chops through it and he became a Yellow Tohki holding his Ongeki Kanabō Rettō and he throws his belt buckle "Ongeki O! Ichigeki Toto!" he shouts as he hit the buckle like a gong and Gaika throws his Belt Center "Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyouda!" and Does 2 drum strikes that send it flying "Hasta la vista, Baby." He said, quoting Terminator as he twirls his Ongekibou Emerarudo while chuckling

Meanwhile 4 Oni arrived, one that was a blue Zanki, one a red and pink Shuki, one a Black and Red Todoroki and a Silver Hibiki "Kamaki (Mantis Demon(Amy Rose))!, Okaki (Wolf Demon(Shadow))!, Washiki (Eagle Demon(Silver))! C'mon! Venki's waiting at Oni Temple with the others!" said the Blue Zanki "Really Kazeki (Cyclone Demon (Sonic))? Do you know the Oni Temple Exists?" said Kamaki "I'm sure it's real! Venki told me the Directions to go in order to get there! He and Yenki (Dragonfly Demon (Cosmo)) are there


	5. Chapter 5:Arrival of the 4 Oni and GSF

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 5: Arrival of the Hedgehog Oni and Gaika Safaia form

It cuts To Kazeki, Kamaki, Okaki and Washiki arriving at Oni Temple "Guys! You're late!" said Venki "Sorry." Said the 4 Hedgehog Oni as they De-Henshin "Sonic!, Shadow!, Silver and Amy!" said Gaika "Call us Kazeki, Kamaki, Okaki and Washiki fellow Oni!" said Kazeki "OK Kazeki." Said Dante "This is my GF Yenki (Dragonfly Demon)" said Venki and a Makamou arrived through the roof and Gaika's Body blazed with blue fire "Kamen Rider Gaika Safaia!" said Gaika as he hits the monster, causing an oni symbol to appear "Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata!" he shouts as he drummed the Monster 30 times till it explodes! "How was that?" he said as the others laughed

Elsewhere Mephiles the dark is seen holding a Tuning Fork and he hit it on the Side of his throne "Kageki." He spoke as he turned into a Black version of Kamen Rider Jaki with a Purple Visor and takes out his Kanabō and swung it in bolth hands


	6. Chapter 6:Gaika Final and S2 Preview

Kamen Rider Gaika

Chapter 6 FINAL: Gaika Soukou form Gaika vs. Kageki and Epilogue

It cuts To Dante holding the Armed Saber and is Practicing and said "Gaika Soukou!" and his Disc Animals formed armor on his Body and he Became Gaika Armed form and Ran to Kageki's lair and Slashed apart all the Makamou in his way and enters his lair and Mephiles startles Dante and Duels him and Dante spoke "Kishin Kakusei. And Sliced Kageki in half "EYAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screams as an Explosion went off and killed him as Dante twirls the weapon.

Epilogue

The team kept their abilities and they see a Makamou and charge at it!

END

Next Time: Kamen Rider Gaika Season 2! New Trainee riders Mizuki (Water Demon) and Ikazukmeki (Lightning Spirit) who are Twin Brothers and New Kaka Tribesboys Nerokaka and Speedykaka


End file.
